Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Rise of Eris
by courixoxo
Summary: The goddess Eris is becoming more and more powerful each day. What will it take to stop the power of the goddess of heated clashes and bitter conflict?
1. Create your own Original Character!

Okay, so I'm starting a new story, and I want YOU guys to help me with it. How do I help, you may ask? Well, you can help by entering my contest to create a character in the story! All you have to do is fill out this form in a review and YOUR ORIGINAL CHARACTER could be a character in my story! However, there are some **CONDITIONS/RULES** I have.

1.) You may not choose Percy or Annabeth as your character's love interest. You also cannot choose a God, Titan, Immortal Being, Satyr, Centaur, Naiad, Nymph, etc. (Pretty much, you can't pick anyone that's not a demigod. You could still pick Rachel if you wanted, however.).  
2.) I don't enjoy writing slash, so I won't be accepting any slash pairings. I'm truly sorry.

3.) This story will be taking place after The Last Olympian, so please don't pick a love interest that has died during/before The Last Olympian (Examples of characters you MAY NOT CHOOSE: Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, Luke, Ethan, etc.)

4.) I may or may not change some aspects of your character. I don't want to do it, but I'll have to if it will help carry the story. Please forgive me!

5.) Please don't be upset with me if I don't use your character! I'm going to try to use all of them though, so don't be too mad at me.

6.) Only one entry per person.

Here's the entry form, guys! 

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Friends (if you have any preferences):**

**Enemies (if you have any preferences):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon (If you have a preference):**

**Love interest:**

**Special skills:**

**Other (Anything else you want me to know about the character):**

Please copy and paste the entry form into your review and fill out your responses next to the category name! I would appreciate it if you would include some details in your responses as well! It makes it easier on me to write them into the story!

The character contest will end on **Friday, December 3****rd**, but I will extend it if absolutely necessary.

And also, I love suggestions! If you have any ideas for the plot or anything, please let me know! I really like incorporating ideas from other people with my own ideas. Thank you guys!


	2. Winners announced December 6th or 7th!

**Hello everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for entering the contest! The winners will be posted either tomorrow or the day after! I'm sorry to all of you who were waiting on December 3rd for me to pick the winners! I should have said that I'm not announcing them till the 6th or 7th! I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience guys! Stay tuned for the winners tomorrow or the day after!**


	3. Contest Winners Announced!

Hey guys! Guess what? It's December 7th! Guess what that means? CONTEST WINNERS!

I really wanted to fit everyone's characters in, honest. But I also want a good story. And if there's too many characters and too many plot lines, the story gets out of control and turns awful. So that's why I couldn't possibly pick everyone.

The winners were selected at random, so don't think I don't like you if you didn't win! I promise I like each and every one of you!

And now, without further ado, the contest winners!

Pen Name / Character Name

**Laffy-Taffy0401 ** / Cali Madden (Daughter of Aphrodite)

**xxMikazukixx** / Sophia Smith (Daughter of Nike, goddess of victory)

**Drasser** / Testament (Son of Ares)

I'd also like to thank **Carter Athena Grace** for helping me with a few plot holes!

Thank you to everyone who entered! I loved reading your Original Characters. =)

Stay tuned for the first chapters of the story! They may take a little while, as I want to get a good amount of the story written before I post so I don't leave everyone waiting in the middle of the story! I have the first chapter done and most of the second! Once I'm done with the second chapter, I'll post them both! Though it may take a while for the next chapters after that to be posted...

Anyways, thank you all so much!


	4. Welcome Back

**Wow, I wanted to get this chapter out so fast, I didn't even go back over it and edit it. Silly me. Oh well. This is the edited version. It's practically the same thing as the first one I posted except there's no mistakes (hopefully). Again, sorry!**

**...**

Excited didn't even cover the half of it.

I couldn't believe it had been a full year since the Battle of Manhattan, where the campers at Camp Half-Blood had defeated Kronos.

I was glad to be heading back to camp. I looked out the dirty cab window and fulled my mind with thoughts of camp. I couldn't wait to finally have a normal summer at camp where I could just train.

I sighed and slumped into the stained seats of the dirty yellow taxicab.

"So, where we goin?" said the taxi driver with an awfully heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Umm," I looked out the window of the cab and saw the hill. Half-Blood Hill. "Right here's good."

He stopped, turned around, and looked at me like I was crazy for asking him to drop me off in the middle of nowhere. But he obviously didn't care too much, because he just shrugged his shoulders and zoomed off just as I retrieved all of my stuff out of the cab. I watched the cab get smaller and smaller as I descended up Half-Blood Hill.

…...

The minute I stepped inside the camp's magic borders, I felt at home. I took a couple seconds to take it all in. I immediately noticed the cabins, some new, some old, set up to form the omega symbol. I saw the Big House, the strawberry fields, and I suddenly wanted to unpack. Like, now. I raced past the volleyball court and the arts and crafts building and arrived at one of my favorite places of all time, the Poseidon cabin. I took a deep breath and inhaled the salty sea that filled the entire cabin. It smelled like Montauk. I loved it. I stepped into my cabin and started to unpack.

I heard a knock at the door, and I looked up from unpacking to see my best friend, Annabeth Chase, smiling at me from the door. I smiled back, but quickly went into thought. I had been so confused over Annabeth for the past school year. I wasn't sure where I stood with her. Were we together? Were we still just friends? I didn't really know. I mean, we kissed after the war against the Titans and everything, but we never really established any real relationship or anything.

I snapped out of my train of thought and just looked at her. I noticed the way her blonde, curly hair framed her face perfectly, and how she seemed to be a few more inches shorter than me this year.

I guess I didn't really realize how much I missed her until now.

It's not like we didn't speak all year. I mean, we Iris Messaged each other every few weeks or so, but it wasn't the same as actually having her right in front of me.

I don't know why, but I immediately stood up from where I was and engulfed her in a hug. She seemed equally confused, but hugged me back nonetheless.

A moment too soon, we both pulled away from the hug. Annabeth was giving me a questioning look, but she looked amused at my spontaneity, so I knew she wasn't mad at me.

Before Annabeth could ask me what the hug was for, I answered her quizzical gaze, "I really missed you," I admitted while looking down at my shoes. I'm pretty sure I was blushing. Fabulous.

I braced myself for her to punch me in the arm or something, but she just rolled her eyes at my bluntness and smiled.

"Chiron wants all the campers to meet at the campfire, you'd better hurry up if you don't want to look stupid," she told me.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever," I said with a grin. I unpacked my last few still-packed belongings and headed over to the campfire with Annabeth.

…...

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took so long, but my laptop's battery isn't working right, and therefore I haven't been able to really type out the story like I wanted to. My apologies! Anyways, I tried my hardest not to make Percy and Annabeth OOC. I really did. You may not know this, but Percabeth is just about the hardest thing to write EVER. If you don't think I captured their characters well, please let me know in a review. I would much rather have suggestions for improvement than fake compliments. However, please take into consideration that this was the first chapter and there really wasn't any character development or plot development. You can expect Annabeth to be her strong and determined self and Percy to be his ….Percy self( Bahaha, I don't know how to describe it. Haha. (: ) throughout the rest of the story. Again, thank you for reading!**


	5. And The Fun Begins

**Okay, so yeah. I didn't say it before, but last chapter was in Percy's POV. The story will change POV's pretty much every chapter so I can get everything I want to in. Thank you everyone for your helpful reviews! I love feedback. (=**

**Just a forewarning, I'm not sure if I got Nico right. I've read and reread the PJO series multiple times, and I still can't really grasp Nico's character that well. I'm not gonna write him like a little kid, because he's obviously grown up and has changed. So if you don't like my interpretation of Nico, please tell me in a review. I want to make sure you enjoy the story. Also, this chapter is longer than the last one (at least I think it is..). (= **

**Anyways, on with chapter two!**

…...

Nico's POV

Almost all of the campers and I were sitting at the campfire, wondering why we were even there in the first place.

For the most part, I liked being at Camp Half-Blood again. I had a few actual friends now, so my life didn't really suck as much as it did before.

There were A LOT of new campers this summer. And I mean A LOT. Almost everyone had new siblings to welcome. Well, except for Percy and I. If the Big Three gods obeyed the oath with the exception of us, we wouldn't be getting any new siblings for a while, considering the oath Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were under was just recently voided.

Not that I minded. I mean, it's kind of cool to be the only demigod son of a major god. It sort of ups your coolness or whatever.

I saw Percy and Annabeth walk over to sit next to me. Tell anyone this, and I'll send you straight to the Fields of Punishment, but I'm really glad I'm friends with Percy. He's a good guy. And he and I are kind of in the same only-child-of-a-Big-Three-god position, so it was nice to have someone I could relate to.

Of course, I'd never tell anyone that willingly. I'd look like a frickin' pansy.

"Hey," Percy greeted me with a smile. He had taken a seat next to me on my right side, Annabeth on Percy's right side. "How are you liking camp so far?"

I chuckled humorlessly to myself. "It's a lot better than I remember it."

After our little exchange, Percy started talking to Annabeth, and I really didn't feel like listening in on their conversation, so I turned to the kid to my left. He was skinny, with scruffy black hair that nearly touched his shoulders. He wore a wrinkled black t-shirt with letters on it that were faded so much, I couldn't really read what it said. He had on a tattered leather jacket and a ragged pair of jeans. He wore a pair of cheap looking black boots. The kid looked like he had just come off the streets.

"Hi, I'm Nico. Welcome to camp."

He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out my motive for talking to him. After a few moments, he spoke. "Call me Testament," he said with a little edge.

"Like the band? Dude, that's _so_ sick!" I said with a smile. Testament is one of my favorite heavy metal bands.

"Yeah, like the band, thanks," he said with a look that said _ How do you know Testament?_ Apparently, I didn't look like I'd be into them or something.

"I guess it's kind of cliché and stereotypical that I like Testament, but screw it," I said with a chuckle.

"I'm guessing you're Hades' kid?" he questioned.

I nodded, confirming his suspicion. Just as I was about to say something else, of course Chiron had to freakin' interrupt.

"Now, as a lot of you have noticed, we have a lot more campers than we did last year. I have set up a few 'getting-to-know-you" activities for you all to get acquainted with one another. Your partners have been previously selected for you, so don't think you're just going to pick your best friend. –"

_HA_, that's funny. The closest I had to a best friend was Percy, and he already had Annabeth and Grover as his best friends.

_Screw it,_ I thought. As a child of Hades, you get used to not having friends (that are _living,_ anyways).

"– So, without further ado, here are your partners:

Travis and Alex

Annabeth and Sophia

Connor and Brittany

Nico and Cali – "

Cali... I think I overheard someone talking about a girl named Cali today. I hope she's not annoying. I'm really not in the mood for someone annoying right now.

Chiron just finished calling out groups of twos and told everyone to get with their designated partners. I stood up and was suddenly face to face with this small girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was probably new here and didn't know who her partner was. I wanted to help her out, don't ask me why, but I did, so I asked her, "Who are ya looking for? I might know which one of these campers is your partner."

I watched as her expression became more relieved. "Thank you _so _much! I'm looking for someone named Nico."

Ah, so _this_ was Cali. "I'm Nico, pleasure to meet you," I said, extending my hand forward. _At least I hope it is, _I thought.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Cali! Nice to meet you," she said with sincerity, shaking my hand.

"Now," Chiron addressed the campers. "I want you both to have a conversation with your partner. Tell them about yourself. Go!"

Cali said she would start.

"Well, my full name is California Madden, but most people just call me Cali. My dad is a dentist in Pennsylvania, which is where I'm from. My mother is Aphrodite –"

Of course, Chiron HAD to put me with a daughter of Aphrodite. Well, at least she didn't seem as bad as some of her siblings were.

"And I don't normally tell people this, but I don't really have a lot of friends..or any friends for that matter. But I love going to scary movies and making fun of the scared pansy couples that go to them," she giggled.

Well maybe we _do_ have some things in common, I thought.

"Well?" she said gently, snapping me out of the daze I was in. "What about you? What're you like?"

Uh-oh. I really don't feel comfortable doing this, I thought.

"Uh, well...," I started. "I'm Nico. Nico DiAngelo. Um..I don't really know where I was born, and I don't really remember my mom.."

Cali looked at me sympathetically.

"Um... my dad is Hades, so yeah... I don't really have a lot of people waiting outside my cabin to be friends with me either..," I chuckled, almost nervous-sounding. "Uh..my sister isn't really, well, here with us. A demigod's fate is never good, I guess," I laughed humorlessly. "And, uh, when I was younger than I am now, I used to play this game, Mythomagic." I don't know why I told her that. She'd probably just laugh in my face.

But she surprised me by saying, "Oh my gods! I used to play that, too!"

Okay, I thought, is this girl sure she's a daughter of Aphrodite?

I found myself staring into her big brown eyes, as if I could understand her more clearly the more intensely I stared. _Oh my gods, WHY THE HELL DO I CARE SO MUCH? I"m such a frickin' pansy._

Eventually she spoke up and broke the silence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned.

"Because, I'm trying to figure out how you could be a daughter of freaking _Aphrodite_ and still be this _cool," _I said.

"Aha, I try," she said off-handedly, rolling her eyes. Sarcastically, of course.

"Alright campers, your first activity is done, you may go to lunch!"

The moment Chiron said 'lunch' my stomach grumbled. Had it really been that long since the first activity?

I didn't question it, however. But before I left to head to the dining pavilion, I turned to Cali, "So I'll see you after lunch for the other activities?"

"I'm almost certain you will," she said with a smile.

I walked to the dining pavilion so fast I could have been running. But all I could think about was food. Food, and the fact that I might actually make friends this year.

…...

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. It bothers me that I don't ever have time to write. It really does. But what when I DO have time to write, I pour my heart into what I'm writing. (-Cheesy, right?) Just know that I don't just throw things together and post them on here.**

**Anyways, there was major Nico character development in this chapter. Since in the original Percy Jackson series, you don't really get to know Nico's personality that well, my goal was to make his character have more to offer.**

**I'd like to apologize to anyone who thinks Nico is OOC. I read the PJO series like four hundred times, and you don't get to learn a lot about him. So I kind of just went with what I got from him in the books. I tried to make him kind of bitter, because he really doesn't have a lot of people in his life. **

**Oh, and I got the "getting-to-know-you" activity idea from this thing we did for school called Point Break. It was so cool. We did a whole bunch of activities and stuff to make us realize that the kids in our school go through the same things we do and feel the same way we do and stuff like that. So yeah, that's where that came from.**

Review if you have any comments/criticism! If you hate the story and don't review, there's not much I can do, now is there? Haha, thanks for reading!


	6. This Means War

**GUYS, I am terrible. I'm the worst. You might as well put me on trial before the Supreme Court for not updating this story. Not that I'm trying to justify not updating, because there's no justifying that at all, but I was stuck. I knew what I wanted to write, but not how. I didn't just want to throw the chapters together; I wanted to make them as good as they could be. Characterization is difficult for me because I'm such a perfectionist, so I try as hard as I can to make sure the characters are the best they can be for you guys. So anyways, I was stuck, so I gave myself a short break to try to clear my head. Then the short break turned into a few months and a few months turned into THIS. I'm so sorry guys, please forgive me.**

ALSO, I'm very excited that the Sea of Monsters movie is coming out on my birthday next year. It's as if 20**th**** Century Fox was giving me the movie for my birthday. =)**

And I should get on to the next chapter now, here goes!

(By the way, there is no Katie and Travis in this story... Sorry Tratie fans.)  
  
Travis' POV

It's good to be back at Camp Half-Blood. For one thing, there are more people to prank. Do you know how annoying it is to only have Connor to prank? It warmed my heart to know that there was a fresh new group of people to piss off.

You have absolutely NO idea how happy I was when Chiron called for lunch time. My partner for the first activity was some kid named Alex from Aphrodite. All he talked about was his hair and the hair care products he uses. Needless to say, Alex was now on my list. I laughed, the old green-hair-dye-in-the-shampoo-bottle prank would work quite nicely with this one.

I walked over to the pavilion and was about to get my food when Connor motioned to me. "Travis, I already got you a plate!"

_Weird, that was thoughtful…_ It was unsettling. I love Connor, but the amount of trust I have in him is basically nonexistent. Who knows? He could have been planning something all throughout the first activity when I wasn't paying attention. I know I was. Connor must be buttering me up for some prank, but it's not like him to be this obvious though.

I walked hesitantly over to the Hermes table where my brother and the rest of the cabin sat. I sat down in my usual seat next to Connor and looked around at the other faces at the table. There were significantly less newbies this year, but that's probably because of that new rule that requires all the gods to claim their demigod children. I liked it a lot. Us Hermes kids finally had a cabin to ourselves. There was something about the cabin's newfound exclusivity that made me feel more special about being a son of Hermes. That, and the fact that there were less people holding up the line to the bathroom. You can only hold it in so long…

My plate displayed a neatly prepared sandwich with chips on the side. I looked over at Connor again to see that he had already dug in to his lunch. I was still suspicious, but I figured I'd discover his plan later on. The second I bit into my sandwich, I realized his plan. He was being obvious on purpose to throw me off. Like reverse psychology. But it was too late; I had already swallowed the first bite when the walls of my esophagus started screaming. My eyes widened. This was unlike any pain I had ever felt. My throat burned and itched so much that I thought I was going to die. _Poison ivy,_ I thought. I stood up and tried to scream, but what came out sounded like the muffled sounds of a person who had lost their voice. I reached for the glass of water on my table, but the pain of my throat intensified with every gulp. Within a few seconds from the start of my reaction, I had everyone's attention. I got up and tried to run to the infirmary, but I felt myself losing consciousness with every stride I made. Every set of eyes was on me. I saw Chiron, Dionysus, and some new girl start to come toward me. I made it halfway to the infirmary when I felt myself falling, and everything went black.

…

I woke up on a cot in the infirmary. The fire in my throat had dulled to the point where I could talk normally again. At first I forgot why I was even there, but then it all came flooding back to me. Filled with rage and a desire for revenge, I flung myself up, only to be pushed back down onto the cot by a short girl with straight blonde hair and rainbow colored eyes.

_I think this is the girl who got up to help me earlier…_

"That would be me," she said.

_Did I just say that out loud…?_

"Right again," she said with a laugh, clearly amused.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she shushed me and proceeded to feed me nectar by the spoonful.

Let me just say that if it was possible to drink nectar for every meal of the day without incinerating, I SO would. It tastes just like my dad's homemade apple pie, warmth seeping into my body with every spoonful.

"My name's Sophia, by the way. Sophia Smith," the girl said, bringing me back to reality. "I'm new."

Sophia. I had heard her name before…

"You're the head of Nike cabin, aren't you?" I asked. I'm almost positive her name was on the list of head counselors.

"You caught me," she said with a smirk. "It's a little annoying though, being head counselor. I didn't earn it, they just kind of handed it to me." She looked conflicted, and I understood why. It's awesome to be head counselor. You get to be in charge of your whole cabin. Me and Connor knew all about the perks of being head counselors. It was great and seriously fun, but we knew we only got the gig because Luke wasn't there anymore. Just like Sophia was only chosen because she was the oldest camper in her cabin, which was filled with 6 other demigod children of Nike who had never been to Camp Half-Blood either.

"If it helps, the same thing happened to me and my brother. It's awesome, but it sucks at the same time." 

"Yeah…" she said with a far away look in her rainbow colored eyes that told me she was miles away from here. In a few moments she came back, intent taking the place of the vacancy in her eyes. "I hear you and your brother are the biggest pranksters around here."

"Yeah," I said, aggravated. "But _someone_ decided to push it too far." I wanted revenge on Connor, and I wanted it now.

"If you ever need help, you let me know," she said knowingly.

A daughter of Nike. Nike, the goddess of victory. A daughter of Nike offering to help me get back at Connor. A daughter of Nike that would guarantee winning what was sure to be a full out prank _war_. I felt the corners of my lips curl up.

"Excellent," Sophia stated with a smile and a glint in her multicolor eyes.

I knew this much, this summer would be _very_ interesting…

**So what did you think? Personally, Travis was difficult. I didn't want to make him **_**too**_** immature, but I didn't want him to not be his jokester self either. I guarantee you'll see more of his prankster side in later chapters though, so don't worry. There just wasn't a lot of opportunity to showcase jokester Travis in this one. I had to set the groundwork for Sophia's character. So yeah… I know I don't deserve it but reviews would be splendiferous. =) It's good to be back. =)**


End file.
